Your Hands Can Heal, Your Hands Can Bruise
by walking primrose
Summary: When Matt finds a young woman bleeding out in an alleyway, he doesn't realise just how much his world is going to change. Eventual Matt/OC.
1. Falling Through

_Your Hands Can Heal, Your Hands Can Bruise_

Author's Note: Hello, and welcome to my second Daredevil fanfiction. I had this idea floating around in my head for some time now but nothing seemed to bring that idea forward, but after seeing a certain episode in season two (I won't give any spoilers), I knew where I wanted to set it and I have been writing it non-stop ever since.

I have a few things that you should know before reading this story:

1\. This is set within Season One before the whole Wilson Fisk storyline begins to take hold. I have changed a few things around meaning that the current storyline with Matt and Karen in Season Two begins much sooner in this than what it does in the show. I thought it works better with how this story will unfold, and I'm happy with how it plays out. With the threat of Fisk still being around, this will deal with quite dark content and the similarities between Fisk and Matt as Matt learns more about the very man everyone is too scared to talk about. Also, Foggy is aware of Matt's alter ego by this point.

2\. I am not a medical professional and so I will do my best with any medical terminology that I may include in this. If you are a medical professional then please get in touch with me as I may need your help with a few things, and your help will be greatly appreciated. As a writer, it is my main priority to get all that information correct.

3\. All reviews are welcome and appreciated. It really helps me to understand what you like and dislike about my work, and any constructive criticism is something that I thrive on so please get in touch and let me know what you think!

4\. Also, if there is anything that you would like to see in this story and any subjects that you want me to mention in this story whether it's Daredevil related or regarding personal issues then please let me know.

Okay, I think that's it! I hope you enjoy! I'm currently half way through watching Season Two and I'm already loving it. I'm interested to see how everything unfolds. How are you all enjoying? What do you like about it so far? I'd love to hear what you think of it!

* * *

 _Chapter One_  
 _Falling Through_

The rain had begun to fall on Hell's Kitchen as soon as they stepped out of the bar, and it was a small relief upon their skin and bodies as the change in weather meant the heatwave the city was experiencing was beginning to cool off slightly. As the raindrops fell from the sky and bounced against the concrete floor beneath their feet, he was aware of the raindrops landing upon her bare delicate arms and making their way down the length of her arms like tears streaming down a face, clinging to her fingertips before they descended once more down and carried on their journey to the ground. He heard every small thud the raindrops made upon the ground and he smiled as the coolness from the rain soaked through his clothes.

Karen was laughing as she danced in the rain, with her laugh being muffled slightly by the onslaught of raindrops pelting down around them. It was becoming heavier but neither of them cared, knowing that not even rain could ruin the moment between them. They were making their way towards Karen's apartment, with Matt ensuring she would get home safe despite her refusal of his kindness. He knew she was capable of making her own way home but didn't like the idea of leaving her alone in Hell's Kitchen when he knew the dangers that hid within the shadows of night. Karen was pleased he had made the decision to take her home, and she was daring herself to ask him up for a drink. They had already consumed quite a bit of alcohol and she knew they could do with one last drink to end the night on a high, knowing deep down that one drink would help her to ask him to stay the night. Whether he accepted or declined the offer, she had the excuse of having a little too much of the old liquor when and if he spoke with her about her question about him staying. For Karen, she had wanted this to happen for so long that the thought of messing it up when she wasn't as drunk as she would've liked to have been only made her more stressful.

As they closed in on their destination, Karen took the opportunity to observe Matt as he walked behind her in the rain. The rain had soaked through his clothes, and they clung to his body. He shivered slightly as raindrops trailed down his face. He was aware of her watching him and he offered a genuine smile. He heard Karen's heart rate intensify as she knew his smile was just for her.

"This is it," Karen spoke, her voice hoarse. "We're here."

Matt nodded slowly. "I had a really good time tonight. I'm glad we went out."

"So did I. We should do it again," Karen suggested. "If you wanted to, of course."

"I would love that," Matt replied, hearing as Karen's breathing hitched.

"I was thinking… would you like to come up and have another drink?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Ms Page?"

Karen smirked. "I think you're already a little intoxicated, Mr Murdock."

"Guilty as charged," Matt chuckled. He was about to answer and accept Karen's invitation when he smelt the unmistakeable hint of blood in the air around him. It was disguised by the overpowering scent of rain but it was there. He focused his hearing and sense of smell to find out where it was coming from, wondering if it was someone who had too much to drink and had stumbled or gotten into a fight. He wasn't sure but he knew for certain that it was close to where they were.

He instantly became sober, the amount of alcohol in his bloodstream evaporating almost, as he couldn't shake the scent of blood filling his senses. It was overwhelming to him, and it was capturing his attention. Something felt wrong.

"Matt? Is everything okay? Do you want to come up for another drink?" Karen asked, her eyes searching Matt's face to give her any indication of an answer. He was hard to read sometimes, and she was usually quite good at reading people's facial expressions and body language, but Matt was the first person she found difficult to read. She wasn't sure if it was because he was quite a private person that he didn't give too much away about him, or he was like this around her. Matt was different around Foggy, and she understood their difference in friendship. They had known each other for years whereas she was new to his life.

"I'd love to but I just remembered I have something I need to do," Matt replied. "But I would love to, just another time. That okay?"

This stung Karen more than she cared to admit, but nodded. "Of course. I completely understand!" she said a little to enthusiastically. "Thank you for taking me out."

Matt closed the gap between them and brushed his lips against her cheek, just millimetres away from her mouth. She felt herself being pulled into his kiss, and she was aware of her breathing changing and becoming hitched in her throat. Matt heard her sharp intake of breath and smiled. "Sleep well," he whispered just inches away from her mouth and feeling her nod against him.

"Goodnight, Matt." Karen said, as she made her way up the concrete steps and entered her apartment building. He listened as she made her way upstairs. As soon as he heard the key slip into the lock of her apartment, he knew she was safe.

The scent of blood was still in the air but it was fading away the more time that passed. He followed the scent, and found that it was pulling him towards the alleyways down the street. He folded his cane, allowing the scent solely to direct him. As he closed the gap between him and the scent, he was aware of a faint heartbeat. It was slow and shallow, and the blood at that moment was overwhelming at that moment as he was able to taste it more properly. He moved closer and that was when he could feel her presence.

A young woman was leaning against the wall next to the dumpster, her hand trying but failing to stop the wound to her abdomen from bleeding out. There were numerous cuts to her body that he could taste, but they were less serious and less overpowering than the one he was worried about. He could sense that the knife was still in her body, and he cursed.

Pulling out his phone, he called the only person he knew could help.

She answered, her voice groggy. "Are you hurt?"

"No… it's not me this time. I need your help," Matt said. "I have a young woman. I'd say twenty-four… she's been stabbed. The blade is serrated, and it's still in her abdomen. She's bleeding out."

"Is this your work?" Claire asked, her hint of worry in her voice.

"No… I could smell blood in the air… so I followed it and I found her. I think she was attacked," Matt said hurriedly.

"Bring her to me, and I'll see if I can help her," Claire said. Matt thanked her but she interrupted him. "She may need to go to hospital. If she's losing a lot of blood like you say she is, then I might not be able to help her like a hospital can."

Matt understood, and ended the call. He placed his hand gently on her face, and he knew she was unconscious. He had to act quick and get her to Claire's apartment before it was too late.


	2. Where Nobody Knows

Author's Note: Wow! Thank you so much for the response for this story - it means a lot to know people are enjoying it! Let me know what you think of this chapter as your reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

 _Chapter Two_  
 _Where Nobody Knows_

 _The pain was no longer unbearable. She was staring out at a meadow, with flowers so bright and beautiful surrounding her and tickling her legs. She found herself walking barefoot across the meadow, her destination unknown. The flowers got caught in her dress which as she inspected was a white summery one that she remembered having as a young girl. The sky was a striking azure shade and no clouds could be seen in the sky. She wondered where she was but she was sure she knew it. It reminded her of a place she used to visit before her world crumbled around her._

 _It had been her favourite place to visit with her family, and one in which she never wanted to leave. She loved running through the tall grass and feeling the flowers skim against her legs, or lying down underneath the large trees that were scattered around and feeling the coolness that the shade offered her, or being so lost in her thoughts as she made daisy chains with her sister feeling at peace and content. The stresses of her young life which was who she had a crush on that week or what the art project would be the following week became either much clearer or forgotten for a short while._

 _She never wanted to leave. Once she was there and amongst the beautiful surroundings, she felt at home. Like everything was okay. As she looked around, she was able to see things she had loved, but she hadn't been for so long and some were forgotten. It was a painful reminder of what had been, and what had been lost._

 _And then she saw him. Standing there, staring out at the lake where they had caught many fish over the years. She smiled when she saw him turn his head in her direction, and allowed her favourite smile of his to etch across his face before he tipped his head at the lake beckoning her towards him. She followed without hesitation and she felt tears begin to sting her eyes. It was surreal seeing him again after so long without him._

 _"There's my little girl," he said, beaming at her. "Are you having a good day?"_

 _She nodded almost without realising she was doing it._

 _"How many daisy chains have you made?" he asked, interested in what she had been doing. He didn't wait for her to answer before he spoke again. "Five, wow. You've been a busy bee!"_

 _The realisation of what was happening suddenly dawned on her and she felt her head become heavy as she remembered what he had said that day. She replayed his words in her head over and over as she waited for him to speak again. She could hear laughter fill the air behind her and she turned her attention to it. Her young sister was a child again and dancing around the meadow with her mother who was young again. She winced._

 _"What's happening?" she asked, mostly to herself._

 _"You don't know?" her father asked. "I thought you knew why we were back here."_

 _She shook her head._

 _Her father furrowed his brow. "It's our last day together. It's where we say goodbye one last time. But we didn't know that back then."_

 _The shock overwhelmed her as memories she had tried to push back fought their way to the front of her mind. The lake, the boat… the cold water hitting her like a thousand knifes piercing through her skin… the screaming… the water filling her lungs…_

 _"I don't want to say goodbye to you again," she cried. "What happened shouldn't have happened… you should still be here… please don't go…"_

 _"I'm not leaving you today," he whispered, his eyes on the two girls dancing around in the distance. "You're coming with me."_

 _"What?" she asked, a lump in her throat._

 _"Something bad has happened to you and I'm here to take you," he said calmly, which to her was confusing. "It was hard leaving you all the first time but it's time for us to leave together."_

* * *

"I don't know if I can help her, Matt," Claire said exasperatedly. She observed the girl lying on her couch unconscious and covered in blood. The work uniform she wore was no longer the shade of white it had once been and was now soaked in the crimson liquid Claire was so used to seeing. She searched the body, trying to find the information she needed, and when she searched the pocket of her apron, she found what she was looking for. "We have a name. Hannah."

Matt dismissed the name, and thought about the woman's condition. "Can you do anything?"

"I know someone… he can probably help her but it's the middle of the night, and he's probably on a night shift."

"Call him," Matt said. "If he can't do anything, we'll take her to hospital."

"She needs help now, Matt. She can't wait for a call back that may not happen until morning. She's someone's daughter."

* * *

 _"_ _I don't want to leave," she said, her voice breaking. "I want you to stay here with us…"_

 _"You know that can't happen. Our lives weren't meant to be that way," he replied. "Hannah… it's time. You were hurt. Your body is weak… you've lost too much blood…"_

 _"I feel fine," she said adamantly. It was at that moment she felt the coldness of the liquid that seeping through her dress. The wind was picking up and causing the dress to stick to her abdomen. The longer she stared down at the red liquid, the bigger the stain grew and the dizzier she became._

 _"You're not fine," her father replied, and she knew it._

 _"I don't want to leave them," she said._

 _"Sometimes what we want isn't what we get," he said. He turned his attention to the sky which was now much darker. "We don't have long."_

 _Hannah glanced back at her sister and mother dancing about, and watched as her mother became still. She was looking around the meadow slowly, then more urgently. She was calling out a name, but she wasn't able to hear her voice properly. It sounded like it was in a wind tunnel. She strained her hearing until she was able to make out what her mother was shouting. It was her name._

 _"Hannah! Hannah!"_

* * *

"Hannah, can you hear me?" Matt asked, as he held the woman in his arms, with his hand pressing down on the wound to her abdomen. He was aware of the vehicle being at a high speed as Claire navigated their way towards the hospital she worked at. He heard the woman move slightly, the vibrations of a moan reverberated through his body.

"Please… don't… hurt… me…" she whispered slowly, as if all her energy went into giving one last message.

"We're not going to hurt you," Matt whispered. "We're taking you to the hospital."

He knew she had fallen unconscious again, and by the increase in speed of the vehicle, he knew Claire had put her foot down. The scent of bleach filled his senses and he knew they were at the hospital. He couldn't get the words that the woman had said out of his head as the door next to him opened and he was able to carry Hannah's body out of the vehicle and into the hospital. He usually stayed away from hospitals, knowing that if he went there every time he was injured, he would have to rent his own bed. But he knew Claire was right. This wasn't about him. And this girl needed a chance.

* * *

 _"_ _I feel weird," Hannah whispered, her face pale and her body trembling._

 _"You're going into shock," her father said. "It will only last a moment and then that's it… you'll come with me."_

 _"I don't want to," she replied._

 _Her father looked hurt at her words. The expression of shock and hurt flashed across his face for a second before it was replaced with a stony look. "You think you have a choice? I didn't get to have a choice. I died saving you, and you think you can survive this? You're bleeding out… you're going into shock… you're basically dead. There's nothing you can do but to just accept that this is it, accept that this is the end."_

 _"No… I can't do that," she cried, tears escaping her._

 _"And how do you think your life is going to be like when you do wake up and survive this, huh? Your sister is still going to be a drug addict… she won't be that little girl anymore, dancing around without a care in the world," he said bitterly, pointing to the young girl dancing in the meadow. "And your mom… how do you think she'll feel knowing that her daughter won't be able to pay for her chemotherapy anymore because you need that money for your hospital stay, huh? You die, they get compensation. Your mom's final years won't look so bleak."_

 _Hannah stared at her mother still looking for her. She closed her eyes._

 _"I'm not leaving them. They need me, and me going with you… me dying… it's not fair on them. They need me to survive, they need me," Hannah said, walking away from her father. She stopped and turned. Her father was still stood by the lake._

 _"I hope it's all worth it," he whispered. "You could've lived in this memory… you could've still had this…"_

 _"I'm not ready yet," she whispered, to which she turned back around and made her way to her mother and sister._

 _Her mom's eyes laid upon her and a relieved smile etched across her face. She pulled her into a hug, wrapping her motherly arms around her body._

 _"I need you to wake up sweetie," her mother whispered. "Wake up now."_


	3. Tightrope

Author's Note: So this chapter is a little longer than the other two, and I'm really happy with it! Let me know what you think of this chapter as all reviews make my day! All reviews are welcome! Thank you to everyone who has followed/favourited/reviewed this so far, it means so much to know you're enjoying this! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 _Chapter Three  
Tightrope_

The room was dark when she awoke. It took her a few moments to gather her bearings and realise that she wasn't in her apartment and the beeping she could hear wasn't the clock on her wall at home or her alarm notifying her that it was time to wake, but rather a machine situated close to her. She allowed herself to blink the dryness of her eyes away, as vomit filled her mouth. She tried to sit up at that moment as she urgently needed to vomit, but the pain to her abdomen ripped through her. A hand rested upon her arm at that moment and a cardboard bowl was placed in front of her. The urgency to be sick was great and she allowed her body to take control and do what it had to do.

As soon as she was sure she didn't need to be sick any longer, the cardboard bowl was taken away and was replaced with a tissue. She took the tissue and brought it to her mouth. She glanced at the person who had helped her and she saw a man dressed in a suit. He wore round glasses with red lenses. He searched for the chair with his hand, as his hand held his stick close to him where he took a seat. She took in the white stick and the misdirection of his head, and narrowed her gaze at him. She didn't recognise him at all, she was good at remembering faces but his was one she hadn't met before. At that moment was when she felt fear grasp at her heart.

"Who are you?" her voice was urgent and scared. He picked up on it instantly as the shakiness of her voice vibrated through the air. He tipped his head in her direction.

"I'm Matt Murdock," he introduced himself. "I found you… in the alleyway."

"Are you him?" she asked. "Are you here to finish the job?"

Matt furrowed his brow, and tilted his head sideways as he heard her voice so fearful. "Who are you talking about? I'm not him."

"How do I know that?" she asked urgently.

"You don't," he replied. "But I'm not the person who did this to you. I promise you that. I found you in the alleyway and I brought you here."

He could feel her eyes burning him, like a flame dancing across his body. She was analysing him and he understood the attack had made her question him. It would cause everyone to question everything; people, their actions and things out of their control. He focused on her breathing, noticing that it was becoming more erratic the longer she was staring at him.

"Would you like some water?" he asked.

She nodded, then cursed in a breathy whisper. "Yes."

He stood up and made his way towards the table where a fresh jug of water was situated. He slid the end of his cane across the floor in a fan movement as he moved to the table. He placed his hand out in front of him and searched for the glass, where he then poured water in it as quickly as possible. She kept her eyes upon him for a moment before the fire that danced across his skin eased off, and he brought the water to her.

"Here," he said calmly. "Drink this. You'll feel better."

She nodded, taking the glass from him, and took small sips. The cold water slid down her throat and hit her empty stomach. Matt took his seat once more, and waited until she spoke again. He didn't have to wait much longer when her voice filled the air around him.

"How long has it been?"

"Six days," Matt answered. He noticed her breath hitch, and he quickly continued. "You suffered major blood loss. You also had surgery to repair the damage inflicted. Without it, you wouldn't be here. The doctors thought it would be best to keep you sedated."

She sighed sadly, bringing her hand up to her face weekly. She rubbed her face exasperatedly. He tilted his head to her response, wondering whether to question it or not. He chose the latter.

"What about my family?" she asked, her eyes flicking to him.

"They were notified once they found out your surname," replied Matt.

She nodded. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay," Matt replied genuinely. "It's not every day you stumble across a bleeding woman in the alleyway."

She scoffed then winced in pain. She bit her lip, waiting for the pain to ease.

"Breathe…" Matt whispered. "Listen to my voice, and nothing else. The pain will go…" he continued, his voice calm and soothing. He was aware of her listening closely to his voice. "It's only hurting because it's trying to heal. What happened to you was terrible, but from this moment on… you have to focus on getting yourself better. Breathe…"

Hannah took a deep breath through her nose, aware of the tightness of her abdomen but trying to block the pain out. She exhaled through her mouth with a quivered sigh. When she opened her eyes, Matt had taken his glasses off. She watched as his eyes were unmoving, the harsh lighting in the room having no effect on him.

"The police want to talk to you…" Matt said. "They have some questions they want to ask to see if you remember anything about what happened or about the person who did this to you. Are you okay to see them?"

Hannah nodded. "Yeah… I think so."

"Can you remember anything from what happened?" Matt asked himself, knowing that what he was doing was unprofessional.

Hannah thought back to that night. Her mind was hazy and her memories blurred. She remembered the last customers leaving the restaurant: a young couple who had told her it was their first night away from their baby. She remembered them giving her an appreciated tip before bidding her goodnight as they made their way home. She remembered staying behind to count the money from the till, and document the amount. She had double checked to see if the windows and doors were locked, which they were, before she put the money in the safe, and shut down the manager's office. She then went to the staff room where she collected her belongings, and then left the restaurant, locking the door behind her and began to make her way home. She was walking towards the subway hating the fact that she wouldn't be home for another hour and a half when a man came out of nowhere.

"He was wearing all black," she told him. "He pulled me into the alleyway and I thought, 'Please not this…'. He was holding a knife in his right hand and I remember looking at it and seeing the glint of the streetlight bounce off it. And then he stabbed me."

"Is that everything?" Matt asked.

"Yeah…" Hannah nodded, tears gliding down her face. He could taste the saltiness of them in the air.

"The police will take a statement, and then they'll look for this guy."

Hannah nodded again. "Will they find him?"

"I want to promise you that but I hope so," Matt replied. "Get some rest."

As Matt stood up to leave, Hannah thought back to anything else she could remember. She watched as Matt collected his belongings – a briefcase and his cane – before she spoke again.

"I remember something else…"

Matt turned to her voice. "What is it?"

"I think he was wearing a mask…" she said slowly. "Yeah, he was. But I remember looking at it and being confused."

"Confused?"

"It was over his eyes…" Hannah said. "A-and he said something… I'm sure he did."

The colour drained from Matt Murdock's face as he listened to what she was telling him. His breathing increased, and his unseeing eyes were searching the room. "What did he say?" he heard himself say.

"He told me he was the Devil of Hell's Kitchen."

* * *

As he stumbled out of hospital, Matt Murdock tried and failed to control his breathing. He clasped at his tie, pulling at it in an attempt to breath properly. He was aware of the attention he was getting, but he didn't care in that moment. He pulled out his phone urgently.

"Call Foggy," he demanded, to which his phone automatically dialled the number of his best friend. The phone rang in his ear for a few seconds before his friend answered.

"You have tried to contact King Foggy, and succeeded. What can I do for you, buddy?"

"We have a problem…" was all Matt said.

"What kind of problem?" Foggy asked, his voice serious.

"The 'I need to see you right now' problem."

"Sure, man. I'm free," Foggy said. "Are you alright?"

Matt took a moment to answer. "No… I'm not."

He tried to compress down the escalating dread in his chest. As he made his way over to Foggy's apartment, there was nothing he could do to stop the dread from eclipsing him.

* * *

It was much later in the evening when a nurse came in to check on her. Since waking up a few hours ago, there was a nurse entering her hospital room every half an hour to check her vitals. This time it was another nurse that she hadn't seen. The woman entered the room with a soft smile on her face.

"I'm Claire," she introduced herself. "I'm taking over from Sandra for the night shift. Is it okay if I check you over?"

"Of course," Hannah said tiredly. As Claire checked her vitals and cleaned the wound to her abdomen, Hannah wondered if she could make a request. "I don't know what your policy is but I was wondering if I could borrow a phone to call my mom."

"Sure," Claire said with a smile. "Let me just finish cleaning you up and then I'll make a request."

"Thank you," Hannah replied appreciatively.

Claire nodded before she continued to apply a new dressing to her wound. She excused herself a few moments later leaving Hannah to slip further down in bed, her mind clouding with doubts and worries. Her mom had been notified about her incident which only caused Hannah to worry. Her mom was a worrier and knowing she was unconscious in a hospital was only going to cause that worry to grow. She wondered how long she would have to stay in hospital for.

Claire returned some time later. "I can't get you a phone until morning but…" she said, as she slid her hand into the pocket on her scrubs and fished out her personal mobile phone. "I could see the worry in your eyes, so here you go."

Hannah offered a grateful smile to which Claire nodded slightly. "Thank you."

"Call your mom," Claire said. "Let her know you're okay. I'll be a couple of minutes."

Once Claire had left the room once more, Hannah dialled in the number she had burned in her mind. As the dialling tone filled her ears, her mind jumped to different conclusions. What if her mom had taken a turn for the worse? What if her mom had-

"Hello?" her mom's panicked voice came over the line, and Hannah understood it was from because she didn't know the number.

"Mom, it's me," Hannah whispered, her throat burning with emotion.

"Oh, Hannah," her mom replied. "I've been so worried about you, sweetheart. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, mom. How are you?"

"All the better now that I've heard your voice," her mom replied.

"I'm sorry for what happened," Hannah said, sadly.

"Why are you sorry? You were attacked, sweetie," her mom replied reassuringly.

"Not for that," Hannah replied.

"Is this about money?" her mom asked. "Hannah, sweetie… please don't worry about the money… you need it more than me right now."

"It's just-"

"Hannah, you were hurt," her mom whispered. "Please don't ever feel guilty."

"I love you so much," Hannah whispered tearfully.

"I love you too sweetie," her mom said tiredly. "Get some rest."

"You too, mom."

Claire entered the room just as Hannah ended the call. It wasn't evident on the nurse's face that she heard any of the information but she had. When Matt had brought Hannah to her apartment, all she saw was a young girl dying. And seeing her in the hospital bed surrounded by machines and wires, she saw a girl scared and worried about her mother. Since being brought into the hospital, Claire had accessed Hannah's medical records, and found that her mom had been in and out of hospital for the last ten years with Stage Three cancer. It was Hannah that was keeping the roof over their head as well as paying for the medical bills that kept coming their way. She felt sorry for the girl even though the only conversation she had with her was the one just moments ago.

"Thank you," Hannah said, handing back the phone.

"Anytime," Claire replied. "If you need me, just press that button."

Hannah nodded, and closed her eyes. After a brief moment, Claire left the room.


	4. Tame The Devil

Author's Note: This is quite a longer chapter than the others. It does touch upon some sensitive issues such as drug use. I've been planning the entire storyline for this story, and I have a few ideas of where I would like this story to go, and I'm quite excited to start writing it all and weaving everything together. I was thinking about incorporating a few things from the show into future chapters so let me know if you like to see that! Please read and review, I appreciate every review! I think that's it, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 _Chapter Four_  
 _Tame The Devil_

"Wait… let me wrap my head around this…" Foggy said. "So you're telling me there's a guy running around Hell's Kitchen playing dress up and pretending to be you but not only that he's also stabbing young innocent women in random alleyways?"

"Yes," Matt replied, closing his eyes. He rubbed at his face tiredly. Ever since Hannah confided in him about what happened to her in the alleyway, he couldn't shake the horrible realisation that suddenly dawned on him. He heard as his friend winced audibly.

"This is bad, Matt," Foggy said, confirming Matt's own thoughts.

"I know but I can't give up on my city."

"It's not just your city, Matt. It's just as much mine as it is yours and you don't see me putting lycra on and fighting crime," Foggy said, still not used to the idea of his friend being a crime fighting vigilante. "We have to think rationally here. You can't go out there fighting crime until whoever this is has been caught and stopped."

"What if I try and find him myself?" Matt suggested.

"And what if they arrest you instead of him?" Foggy asked. "She's going to have a great day seeing you up on that stand believing that you were him who stabbed her and left her for dead and then claimed to be the one who found her, isn't she? No matter what you do, if you get caught, she'll think of you as her attacker. He's taking your name, and parading it around town in the worst way possible. You have to stop for a few nights."

"And what? Hope the police catch him?"

"Yes. Let them do their job," Foggy replied, adamantly.

"And what then? Have more people turning up stabbed or worse?"

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Foggy said. "I know this is not what you wanted, but you have to keep a clear mind. If you go out there, there's a good chance they'll arrest you if they get the chance. What Hannah told you, she told you in confidence. The police will have been informed and they'll be looking for this other vigilante."

Matt sunk into the couch, his face emotionless. He sighed.

Foggy continued. "Think of what will happen."

That was all Matt could think about. Being wrongly accused would be the worst thing ever. Having to pay for a crime he didn't commit would be an awful thing to happen. The respect he had built over the years would be ruined, and the people close to him would view him differently. He would no longer be Matt Murdock, defence attorney and partner of Nelson and Murdock. He would lose his identity, and he would no longer be able to protect Hell's Kitchen from the monsters that hide in the shadows. He knew he needed to stay away from the streets for a while until whoever was parading around the city pretending to be him was caught and stopped.

"Fine," Matt said. "I'll not go out."

"Good," Foggy replied. "Because if you didn't know this, when you're gallivanting around the city at night, that you have a real job that requires time and you get paid for it albeit very little at the moment."

Matt smirked at Foggy's comment and shook his head.

"What do you think will happen?" Matt asked, hesitantly.

"About?"

"Once he's found, arrested and possibly charged… and then I go back out and do what I do… will they always be on the hunt for me?"

Foggy breathed in deeply. "Possibly. Is a chance you're willing to take?"

"It's my city…" Matt replied. "I want to protect it from the people who are so desperately trying to destroy it. Will people see that?"

"Some people can be blind when it comes to that," Foggy said. "You're not, in that sense. It's a good quality to have, Matt, but you can't fight the enemies alone."

"Is this your audition to be my sidekick?" smirked Matt.

"I think I'd be a great sidekick," Foggy enthused. "You could be the muscle, I could be the beauty."

"We'll have to get you a leotard," Matt chuckled.

"And knee high boots," Foggy chortled. "That's a must."

"Stunning," Matt smirked.

The laughter subsided after a moment, as they were reminded of the seriousness of the situation. Matt was worried; this was what he did, this was something he enjoyed doing, and deep down, he understood he was helping people for the greater good. He was protecting people – his neighbours – from monsters and people willing to bring Hell's Kitchen down, and he didn't want that to happen. He knew there were some moments when he realised he was way over his head on some occasions, especially when he would struggle to get back home because he was beaten and bruised, but he always prevailed. He always made sure no one was getting hurt that night, and without him, there would be more people suffering, more people being taken advantage of, more people dying at the hands of people who didn't care who they hurt. This person pretending to be him was trying to destroy him.

He'd seen himself on the news before and it had been regarding all the good things that he'd done. And now someone who was pretending to be him was tarnishing that name he'd built up for himself. He was trying to bring him down in the worst way possible. Would he have to stop doing what he enjoyed because of someone willing to do bad things? Would he have to come forth and announce to the world that he was the real Devil of Hell's Kitchen with the potential of his livelihood and life being taken away from him? The question he was scared to ask himself was: would anyone believe him? People fantasise about things, would they just believe him to be another wannabe trying to make a quick buck?

One thing he was sure of was that someone was trying to destroy him, and he knew if he did anything about it, he would be walking into a trap.

* * *

Nightmares seemed to plague Hannah and no matter what she tried to do to calm herself down from the impending panic attack she could feel was creeping closer and closer to her with every waking moment, she felt powerless. She was aware, even in her light unconsciousness, of the people who walked by outside her hospital room. She was aware of the police who were ordered to wait outside of her room and keep an eye on her after she spoke with the police who took the details she had told the man who was in her hospital room when she woke the first time. She couldn't remember his name, but there'd been something about him. She didn't know what it was.

Her nightmares consisted of being chased, a familiar one where no matter how fast she ran away from him; he would always find her. She would jolt awake with the sudden movement causing a searing pain to circulate around her wound. As she stared up at the ceiling, she wondered how long she would have to stay in the hospital for. She just wanted to go home, she was exhausted and she knew being home would help her in ways she couldn't explain. It was a harsh reality acknowledging just how much her mom relied on her. She wondered if her mother telling her that she was fine was a lie, and deep down, she knew it was. Her mom ached and hurt all over, and the medication she was on barely touched the surface of her pain. She would hear her mom cry in the night where Hannah would then go into her room and see her mom – her beautiful, once happy mom – battling with the pain, not having the energy to curl herself into a ball. She wondered if Alexia, her sister, had been in contact with her mom.

Alexia was the reckless sister. But more times than she could count, Alexia took it too far. When her friends got drunk at a party for the first time, Alexia had to have her stomach pumped. When her friends shoplifted clothes, Alexia stole a vehicle. While Hannah was studying for finals and working double shifts, Alexia was high in a loft across the city. Alexia would go off for weeks on end and come back as if time didn't mean a thing. Her appearance would always be different every time she came back, but one thing remained the same: she was gaunt and she would be much thinner.

Hannah had tried to help so many times that when Hannah would talk to Alexia about getting help, Alexia would be gone without a trace a few hours later. She always left in the middle of the night leaving a note on the kitchen table.

Hannah wondered where her sister was in a city that she now deemed as dangerous. Was she safe? Was she being taken care of? Was she alive? The question of whether Alexia's visit would be her last was never far from Hannah's mind. She just wished wherever her sister was that she was safe and out of harm.

* * *

The sun shone through the crack in the curtain and landed upon Matt's face. He twitched his nose as the warmth tickled his nose gently. As he became more aware of his surroundings, he acknowledged that the surface he'd been sleeping on wasn't his own bed. He allowed his hearing to bounce off the furniture in the room, his mind creating a floorplan of a familiar room. Foggy's apartment. He sat up, the usual sensation of sore, stiff muscles non-existent along with the slice of pain from cuts he'd gotten in a scrap. It was a weird feeling, and one that he hadn't experienced in a very long time.

The door to Foggy's bedroom opened. Foggy chuckled at the sight of Matt.

"Nice bed hair there, buddy," Foggy tittered. Matt scoffed, but let out a soft chuckle.

"Hey," Matt called out. "I have a good excuse for bed hair."

"Has any of the ladies ever wanted to help you out with that bed hair of yours?" Foggy asked, comically.

"All the time," Matt replied, sarcastically. "Can you hear them trying to bang down your door?"

Foggy rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Coffee?"

"That'd be great, thanks."

Matt excused himself to use the bathroom. From outside the room, he could hear the television being turned on and voices filling his surroundings as Foggy turned the channels over rapidly. He heard Foggy curse, then call his name. Matt left the bathroom and walked to where Foggy was stood in the middle of the room.

 _"It has been reported in the early hours of this morning that a body has been found in Hell's Kitchen. Security cameras from the street were able to pick up a visible man dressed in black dragging the body of an unconfirmed man into the middle of the road, where he then proceeded to stab the man repeatedly. The man was pronounced dead shortly afterwards. The police believe it is the same man who stabbed a young woman a week ago and left her to die in an alleyway. The surviving woman is recovering at Metro-General Hospital. But what seems to have the police confused is the man gave up his own identity on a card that read: 'I am the Devil of Hell's Kitchen'. Who is this 'Devil of Hell's Kitchen'? And how many more innocent people will have to die at his hands? More news to follow on that story shortly."_ The news reporter moved onto another story and Matt found that his knees had become week.

"I could've saved him," Matt spoke gently. "I could've… if I had been out… I could've done something to help him…"

"Matt, listen to me. This isn't your fault, okay? The man's a lunatic, he's going to get caught. If he's giving them clues, he'll be caught like that," Foggy clicked his fingers. "It's going to be okay, Matt."

"If he's watching that news report, he knows that she's alive. The news reporter basically told him that he didn't finish what he'd started, and she basically told him that Hannah's at Metro-General," Matt said. "And I can't do anything to protect her because I'm just Matt Murdock."

"We could Brett to see if she can get police protection, maybe?" Foggy suggested.

"They won't do anything. If he wants to find her, he knows where she is," Matt said, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

"I know that look," Foggy said. "Matt, what are you planning?"

"I-I don't know yet…" Matt replied slowly.

"You're lying," Foggy said. "Matt, I know you. And I don't like whatever you have planned or planning."

It was a shot in the dark, Matt knew that, but maybe it would save her just in case whoever it was was planning to finish what he'd started.

* * *

 _"It has been reported in the early hours of this morning that a body has been found in Hell's Kitchen. Security cameras from the street were able to pick up a visible man dressed in black dragging the body of an unconfirmed man into the middle of the road, where he then proceeded to stab the man repeatedly. The man was pronounced dead shortly afterwards. The police believe it is the same man who stabbed a young woman a week ago and left her to die in an alleyway. The surviving woman is recovering at Metro-General Hospital. But what seems to have the police confused is the man gave up his own identity on a card that read: 'I am the Devil of Hell's Kitchen'. Who is this 'Devil of Hell's Kitchen'? And how many more innocent people will have to die at his hands? More news to follow on that story shortly."_

Hannah's head swirled with the news she'd just heard, and couldn't seem to stop the tears from falling from her eyes and sliding down her cheeks. She was unaware of the scream that escaped her but the scream had obviously startled the cops who were sitting outside her door. It shocked her to see unfamiliar faces enter her room, and the panic attack that she could feel creeping closer to her seemed to find the opportunity to strike and it pinned her down. The room swam and her throat became tight as if a hand had closed itself around her neck causing her to struggle for breath. Her heart was pounding against her chest violently and she believed it was going to break through her ribcage and skin at any moment.

She was aware of two hands being placed against her arms, and she opened her eyes urgently to look at who it was. Her mind was playing tricks on her and she saw the masked man standing in front of her.

"Hannah, I need you to look at me…" a voice said. "You're having a panic attack and I need you to breathe for me, yeah?"

As she hyperventilated, she closed her eyes to focus on her breathing. She opened her eyes again, and the masked man faded away to reveal Claire standing in front of her. Her mouth was moving but Hannah couldn't hear a word she was saying.

"He's… going… to… find... me…" Hannah breathlessly said. "He… knows… I'm… here..."


End file.
